


Personal Approach

by A_Death_and_A_Maiden



Series: Yuri on Ice One Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Angst, Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Petting, Lime, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Death_and_A_Maiden/pseuds/A_Death_and_A_Maiden
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is standing his back to the wall in his apartment, his landlord’s thumb running against his lower lip and his landlord’s knee prying between Yuri’s thighs. It is Yuri’s rent day and he doesn’t have two nickels to rub together.“Pick a safe word”,- says Otabek.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri on Ice One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Personal Approach

Yuri Plisetsky is standing his back to the wall in his apartment, his landlord’s thumb running against his lower lip and his landlord’s knee prying between Yuri’s thighs. It is Yuri’s rent day and he doesn’t have two nickels to rub together. 

Not that this matters much to his landlord, the Alpha Otabek Altin. He owns a dozen of condominiums in the area and his investment portfolio includes several prospective building projects. He has money to burn. He isn’t normally used to banging on the doors and collecting monthly rents from his tenants himself, but this particular condominium has a reputation of bad debts, particularly for being one of the most run-down housings offering cheaper rents of lesser quality apartments, and the tenants are, accordingly, people on a tight budget. Otabek could threaten his tenants with eviction but as a businessman he knows that it would be easier to be paid later than to look for new tenants to a run-down property and deal with already accumulated debts. Tonight he is finishing doing rounds himself, chatting to tenants who are behind their rents. Like the Omega Yuri Plisetsky, living in Apartment 2034. His rent is late for two months. 

But only Yuri Plisetsky gets to pay his rent like this, sucking his landlord’s thumb. Otabek cannot be more grateful to his father, who installed a personal approach to business into him. He could have easily sent his lawyers to deal with this matter but for once in his life Otabek Altin is happy he has followed his father’s advice, which hasn’t always been the case.

For obvious reasons, because...

Yuri slowly parts his lips and starts sucking on Otabek’s thumb. Otabek inhales with a hiss and feels how his cock starts twitching. Yuri can smell Otabek’s body scent of the Alpha and it aggravates him, this sharp scent of freshly cut grass after rain, a taste of Savignon Blanc is a good comparison. Yuri is senselessly frozen against that wall and now Otabek adds another finger into Yuri’s mouth and Yuri obediently sucks on the two fingers. Then, suddenly Otabek grabs Yuri by the throat with one hand and shoves all the fingers of his free hand into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri gags, tears break in his eyes but he is immobilized by the heavy body of his landlord and his scent, so he continues sucking in hope to catch some of very needed air as Otabek’s fingers get to move out from his mouth. A long drip of saliva forms from Yuri’s mouth to Otabek’s hand but neither seem to want to do something about it. Yuri keeps clutching at Otabek’s jacket as if it’s a life-jacket and he is on a fucking Titanic. He in a way is, as it’s difficult to breathe normally. 

Otabek is aroused, he feels it’s time to move on. But this shivering fragile blond beauty with alabaster white skin and angelic blue eyes feels so vulnerable in his grip of a bear that Otabek is suddenly filled with emotions. He wants to command this Omega to do so _many_ things that his mind seems to explode. But at the same time, he scents this lingering sad note that is spreading in the apartment and it somewhat curbs his fire. 

“Pick a safe word”,- says Otabek. 

…  
…  
…

Yuri is naked sitting on his knees on his bed, facing the bedrest, helplessly and aimlessly clutching the bedsheet under him. His only clothes is his lose long blond hair. Otabek is sitting behind Yuri, sniffing his hair and getting overwhelmed by the mix of Yuri’s natural hair, shampoo and conditioner. Yuri doesn't respond to Otabek’s suggestion. 

“Pick a safe word”,- repeats Otabek to the same result. The scent of sadness mixed with cinnamon and oranges increases and Otabek feels the small tilts of fear coming from this Omega. He wants to do it right, so he collects Yuri’s hair and wraps around his fist, pulls Yuri’s head back so he can kiss Yuri’s neck and whispers in his ear. 

“Baby, you’ve got to pick a safe word,”- gently urges Otabek. He knows he can command Yuri to obey, but somehow that doesn’t feel right, so he just politely asks, _for now_. When Yuri fails to react again, he finds a solution.- “Your safe word will be “apple”, is that OK?” No reaction and when Otabek is about to get seriously angry, it’s a small nod.

Otabek pulls Yuri down onto the bed, so that Yuri is lying face down and Otabek can be on top of him. Otabek starts kissing Yuri’s neck and soon is overtaken by how tasty Yuri is. Otabek keeps kissing, licking and slightly biting Yuri’s neck and he forgets about everything in the world. Oceans of time seem to pass but Otabek hasn’t moved forward from assaulting the delicious neck. The sadness in the room starts to get thicker, finally filling his nostrils.

“Just do it already,”- says Yuri with his face buried in the pillow when Otabek pulls away from his neck to shake away the scent of sadness, cinnamon and oranges. Red oranges. And _something_ else.

Otabek inhales deeply. He knows this Omega is completely in his willpower now, he can do whatever he wants with this beautiful body under him. Otabek switches his body weight from Yuri and rests right next to him, raised on one elbow and fingering Yuri’s hair with his free hand. He feels the palpitation in the air- Yuri is all a _very_ distressed Omega now. But Otabek Altin is many things but not _this_. 

“I want you to wait not until it ends, but until it starts,”- he whispers hot breath into Yuri’s ear. He can’t help but take a tiny bit into Yuri’s delicate ear and Yuri whimpers. This sound of _actual pain_ does it for Otabek. He gets off from the bed and starts pulling his clothes on. Yuri scampers and pulls a blanket over himself, covering his nakedness. He is looking at Otabek with eyes full of surprise and anticipation of what’s coming next. If he’s evicted, he’s got nowhere to go. 

“Consider your rent paid,”- says Otabek curtly. He pulls a few big notes from his wallet- he did get a few down payments tonight on his late rents, after all- and puts them on the nightstand next to the bed. -”And do me a favour, buy yourself some food, OK?” 

Hunger. He finally identifies that _something_ else scent that’s tainting his apartment. 

Otabek is good at identifying scents, that’s his Alpha’s skill according to his father and that’s his Alpha curse according to his mother. He mainly sides with his mother on this matter. This night is, with the exception of Apartment 2034, an assault to his nose. In this condominium he has picked up notes of depression, grief, violence, fear, sadness and only one passing tint of joy, this joy particularly coming from a family with kids. But this is where he picks up a note of hunger for the first time. And of them all, he likes this one the least. It just claws his throat from the inside. 

He lets himself out from the apartment, flees the stairs as if the building were on fire and rushes into the crisp air of the night outside. Street lights and traffic honking return him back to normality and he clears his throat. But he knows Yuri’s rent next month will be overdue again. 

Like he did say, _“I want you to wait not until it ends, but until it starts,”_ so he intends to return in a month’s time to see if his words fell into fertile soil. 

He very much hopes so.

The End


End file.
